Wish Lists and Mistletoes
by anime16
Summary: AU. It was one of the seven wonders of the school. The legendary mistletoe in which when the couple kissed under it, they would be together forever. That's why Mikan Sakura wrote it in her wish list for Christmas.


**Author's Notes: **Merry Christmas to everyone. This is a one-shot story for our favorite couple. If you have a wish list for Christmas, may I know through your reviews. :) Well, if you just want to tell me of course.

**Dedication: **To all my readers, I love you all.

**Wish Lists and Mistletoes**

**...**

_...One of the seven wonders of the school: The story about the legendary mistletoe in which when a couple kissed under it, then they would be together forever..._

_**...**_

**...**

**...**

It was sixteen days before Christmas as the clock struck at midnight. Mikan Sakura was still up, sitting on the chair, propping her elbows in the table inside her room. She was in a deep thought with a pen in her right hand and paper on the other. She put the pen in the paper and started writing.

_Wish Lists for Christmas:_

_1. Buy a locket for Hotaru with our pictures on it._

_2. Buy Ruka a new rabbit since his rabbit died yesterday._

_3. Buy Sumire a new pouch (because I don't know where I put the pouch she lend me)._

_4. Save Koko from my boyfriend's taunts._

_5. Buy random gifts for my other friends._

_6. Finish the couple's scarf I made for me and Natsume before Christmas._

_7. Find the legendary mistletoe in the school and you know, kiss my boyfriend there._

Mikan smiled at the last wish list. Finding the legendary mistletoe was very rare and difficult, some even failed to locate it last year. But she was determined to find it before Christmas. The story of the legendary mistletoe was one of the seven wonders in her school. They say that if you kiss your loved one under it, then the both of you will be together for the rest of your life.

And Mikan could only see Natsume Hyuuga in her present and future. She sighed and thought of her boyfriend.

"That bastard just smirked at me," she hissed, "He smirked at me when I told him about the legendary mistletoe."

She looked at her bedside table and glared at the picture of him there.

"Perverted asshole," she muttered and returned to her list.

_8. Never let my perverted-asshole boyfriend see the print on my underwear ever again._

"I just hope the last entry will really did happen," she murmured, "Or is it just my wishful thinking."

**...**

The sun was up and Mikan was still in her bed, refusing to wake up. She had been up for the whole night, finishing her wish list.

"Oi idiot," she heard a cool, husky voice in her ear, tickling her. She giggled and turned to the other side.

"Wake up already," the voice grumbled and began attacking her sides. She was thrown in the fits of laughter but still refused to get up.

"I see. You don't want to get up soon lemons," the voice said to her ear. She immediately shot up and glared at the intruder of her lovely dreams.

"Natsume!" she shouted, "How in hell did you enter my room, or even my house?"

"Your grandpa let me in lemons," he smirked when he saw her cheeks tinted with red.

"And may I ask how did you know the print of my underwear? I'm wearing freaking pyjamas!" she hollered. He grinned at her and pointed her pyjamas. She looked down and turned redder. A portion of her underwear was a bit exposed since her trousers were down a little.

She glared at Natsume and threw a pillow to him in which he evaded magnificiently.

"Get the hell out you bloody pervert!" she screeched. Natsume chuckled and went to the door. Before exiting he said, "Hurry up I don't wanna be late lemons."

With that Mikan screamed.

**...**

Mikan was riding at the back of Natsume's bike. She sniffed the fresh air and looked at the dozens of Sakura Trees which slowly lost its petals due to the winter season.

"Ne Natsume," she called to him, leaning to his back.

"Hmm?" he answered.

"We're always to be together, right? Even if we don't kiss under the legendary mistletoe," she said.

"Idiot," he muttered.

"What? I'm asking you! Don't answer me with an insult Natsume," she pouted.

"We've always been together since we're children with or without the mistletoe," Natsume said, "And clearly, I can't see anyone in my future other than you."

Mikan was shocked. She thought of those exact, same words last night, or maybe a while ago. She smiled and hugged Natsume's back.

"Oi idiot don't hug me. I'm suffocated," he teased him. Mikan laughed and playfully slapped his back.

**...**

Five days before Christmas, she had fully accomplished her first six entries on her wish list. Of course she knew that the last two entries were never to be fulfilled but she was still wishful and hoping. She had been walking around the school for the last three days, hoping to even glimpse the legendary mistletoe they were talking about.

It was sad to think she could never kiss Natsume under it and secured their future.

Her cell phone buzzed on the bedside table, signalling a new message for her. She went to get it. She plopped on the bed and opened her new message.

**...**

**1 new message 7:30 pm, 12/19/?**

**From: Pervert Boyfriend**

_Polka you didn't die, did you? _

**...**

Mikan smiled. Her boyfriend really had a funny way of showing he's worried. She hit the reply button and started texting him.

**...**

**7:32 pm To: Pervert Boyfriend**

_I'm still alive bastard. Don't go cry on me yet. I've been busy for Christmas and forgot to reply._

...

After a few minutes, her cell phone buzzed again. She opened it and laughed.

...

**1 new message 7:36 pm, 12/19/?**

**From: Pervert Boyfriend**

_It's alright. At least I'm spare of your loud voice and constant blabbering._

...

Mikan translated it, _I missed you. _She smiled and pushed the reply button yet again.

...

**7:37 pm To: Pervert Boyfriend**

_You just missed me Natsume. Admit it, pervert._

...

She waited for a few minutes when her cell phone buzzed again.

...

**1 new message 7:40 pm, 12/19/?**

**From: Pervert Boyfriend**

_Who said anything I missed you? Anyway, meet me at Christmas Eve. I've been dying to tease you again, polka dots. 143._

...

Mikan grinned, translating his message. _I wanted to see you soon. I love you._

...

**7:44 pm To: Pervert Boyfriend**

_I love you too, pervert. See you soon._

...

Mikan put her cell phone on the bedside table and fell asleep, dreaming about Natsume.

**...**

Christmas Eve had come and Mikan hadn't found the mistletoe yet. She sighed when she heard the door bell rang. She opened it and saw Natsume in his winter clothes, staring at her.

"Polka," he said. "Let's go."

"Oh Natsume, give me a minute," she uttered, running towards her grandpa. She kissed him on the cheeks and grabbed her coat and present on the couch. She joined Natsume outside.

"Took you so long," he grumbled and held her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Just shut up and let me lead the way, polka," he said. She pouted nevertheless she let him take her somewhere down the road.

They entered the school grounds and she looked at him with confusion.

"Natsume, won't we get to trouble if we enter the school grounds?" she questioned him.

"No one's here. Everybody had been busy because of Christmas," he answered, "And speak for yourself, you've been entering the school grounds without permission for the last few days."

She gasped, "H-How did you know?"

"Wish list," he replied.

"Bastard, you read my wish list! How could you! You probably know my gift for you this Christmas!" she hollered.

"Shhh, you're so loud. It's your fault, leaving it on your table just like that," he growled.

"Hmmp, then maybe you just have some manners not to look at anyone's things!" she retorted.

"You're not just anyone polka. You're my girlfriend," he said, shutting her up.

He led her to the dark corners of the school ground, further and further.

"Natsume, this path creep me out," she held on his arms and gently squeezed it.

"We're on the northern forest of the school polka," he muttered.

"Why in hell are we here?" she panicked.

"Just trust me," he said.

After a few minutes they stopped. "Ready?" he asked. She was confused but nodded.

They took the last steps and she gasped at the wonderful sight.

Up from where they stood, they could see the lights from the houses of their hometown. They could hear the Christmas Medley. They could felt the cold wind in their cheeks.

"Natsume, it's beautiful," she said.

"Not only that," he uttered. "Look above."

She looked up and her eyes widened. The mistletoe was hanging on the tree, the moon glistened on it.

"H-How?" she asked.

"I've been searching for it too. Hours and hours and when I finally gave up I found my own self in this place. I looked up and saw it hanging there," he smirked.

"Oh Natsume," she hugged him tight.

"So, where's my kiss?" he asked, licking his lips.

"Here you go pervert," she put her arms around his neck and pulled herself up. Her lips met his in a gentle kiss. He held her waist and kissed back. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss. They broke the kiss after a seemed-like-forever moment, catching their breaths.

"Merry Christmas Polka," he said.

"Merry Christmas too Pervert," she giggled._ Now, we're together forever too, Natsume._

**...**

**...**

**...**

**OWARI  
**


End file.
